Powered Armor
Power armor is a type of infantry armor that uses some sort of fuel-based engine to bestow the wearer with extreme ability. Whether this means being able to lift up a car, run twice as fast, or even take a tank shell to the chest and continue walking. Power armor is the latest and greatest in technology to come from the dwarven mountainholmes of the Adamant Isle. It is primarily worn by specialist forces around the world in high-risk situations. It it also occasionally deployed on the battlefield to assist in combat operations where tanks or other heavy weapons would not work. This is especially the case on Pavonas, where there is significant jungle and marsh terrain. Powered armor was the Bron'izal answer to rough terrain where vehicles could not go. Design The first known production of powered armor dates back several thousand years. A time where the Dua'de were the significant force in the world. Their war with the Orks had not yet reached its peak, as such the dwarven masters of old were able to explore their technological capabilities. This design was huge, bulky, and unwieldy. It was difficult to move in and was vastly more expensive than the typical armor of the age. The design was canceled and the technological wheels ground ever forward. However, in the modern era the idea of engine assisted armors has been revisited. Common Components Below is a list of the most common components found in all power armors: * Smoke Ejectors - Smoke ejectors are an automatic smoke screen system that ejects smoke canisters into the air. These canisters explode in a thick cloud of white smoke. * Hydraulic Stablers - Stablers keep the wearer from falling over. This is primarily useful in fights against tanks and other heavily armed combatants. * Solar Lenses - Solar Lenses protect the wearer from intense and overwhelming sensory attacks. Application Power armor is something that is often awarded to officers and specialist forces. They are reserved for distinguished military personnel across most nations in the world. Most military squads are lead by a captain in powered armor wielding some sort of solid-slug projectile weapon. Variants Each nation produces their own unique variant of the armor, but they all share the same common characteristics. Any difference is aesthetic in nature, with some minor variances. Tar'Darii Brotherhood The Tar'Darii Brotherhood produces the "Executor" powered armor. This powered armor is designed to take the appearance of late renaissance heavy armor. Covering only the most essential parts - neck, chest, and head - the thinly plated armor is often vivid in color. The Tar'Darii sigil inscribed into the left pectoral. The armor can shrug off small arms fire and still remain relatively quick, however when faced with a heavily armed opponent the Executor cannot stand on its own. The Adamant Commonwealth The Bron'izal dwarves of The Adamant Commonwealth design their power armor to be stocky and powerful. Manabane, as it's called, is named after the Battalion that has made it popular in their war against arcyte. Not only does it provide immense protection to the wearer, it is coated with a layer of an artifical substance that absorbs and negates magical energies. The machinery enhancing the wearer is often exposed as it can be pulling each limb and action the dwarvish wearer makes. Dwarven power armor does not protect the head, as the armor operators prefer to have full visibility. Instead, they opt in for over protection of the rest of the body. Walking walls of iron and steel, the Manabane leaves much to be desired in terms of mobility and stealth. While it is difficult to move in, it can guarantee you'll be alive to get where ever you need to go. Cerulean Confederacy The Cerulean Confederacy might be the only nation that does not engage some form of powered armor. Hafgael Queendom The Hafgael Queendom employs the "Rustong". The design is somewhere in between the Tar'Darii and The Commonwealth's design. Sleek but protective, the Rustong's defining feature is the helmet is shaped in the face of a boar, as well as the thick neck-guard that comes with the helm. The rest of the armor is standard design, covering the entire body from head to toe. The armor is designed to take the aesthetic of plate armor from the knight era. Armament Power armor wearers tend to use heavily modified versions of regular firearms. They often do more damage, fire larger rounds, and penetrate thicker armor. However, there is a unique weapon designed by the Bron'izal that is primarily used by power armor users. The Motorcannon The Motorcannon is a high caliber slug-projectile rifle. This rifle has low anti-tank capabilities, allowing it to punch through medium armor like paper. However, the Motorcannon does not have a high rate of fire, and can only be fired in semi-auto. But it's high penetration rating and high damage makes it a perfect weapon for all powered armors.